lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Sean Douglas Hoban
:Sam McPherson is responsible for this interview. --------------- Sean Douglas Hoban is an actor who has made an appearance on Lost as Doug throughout the first four seasons. He also was a stunt double for Dominic Monaghan. These questions were created by Sam McPherson, and asked via MySpace on June 16, 2008. --------------- Lostpedia: How did you first come to be on the background cast of Lost? I originally was cast as a background character "Passenger #4" on Oceanic 815, and like everyone else, not knowing what we were getting into. Since I was the same height, weight, body & skin tone as Dominic Monaghan's character "Charlie," I began to stand-in & double for him. Since I also have some stunt credits, it was an easy transition to become the stunt double as well. Lostpedia: Have you created a backstory for Doug? If so, what is it? No, I'm not sure where the character "Doug" is going. Although, time is irrelevant on the island and death is not final, perhaps "Doug" could be back next season. Only the writers and producers know. Lostpedia: How were you chosen from the rest of the background cast to have a speaking line in "The Shape of Things to Come" (and to be subsequently killed)? Like any role as an actor, I had to audition for the character. Lostpedia: What is the most interesting story from your time spent on the show? On my first day on location of Oceanic 815's crash site, it was very surreal to drive past the wreckage of the plane and the debris scattered across this beach. Lostpedia: How did it feel to leave the show after four years of working on it? Was there a goodbye party as there is for the main characters when they leave? It was a good feeling to get the recognition from the Director and the rest of the crew. I worked hard and dedicated the past 4 years (seasons) to this show, so it was bitter sweet. Lostpedia: Will you continue to work on the show as a stuntman? If not, do you have any other acting work planned? Hopefully if there are opportunities to continue with stunts or even in flashbacks. }} Lostpedia: Do the background cast and the main cast interact regularly, or are they somewhat segregated during filming? LOST is a unique show. Unlike other shows where the background is expendable, LOST uses the same people in the background from the beginning. So naturally, everyone got to know each other very well. It's like a big ohana ("family") with a mutual respect for each other. Lostpedia: Do you watch the show? If so, are you a casual viewer or a die-hard fan? And who is your favorite character? Of course I watch the show! Even as a cast member for the show, we don't really even know the whole story, or even where it's going. Even when I got the entire script, I would only read what I needed to, until it aired, and then I would read it all. So when I watched in on TV, I was actually watching it for the first time as well. My favorite character, that's a tough one. There's so many things that I like and dislike about each of the characters. But if I had to choose one, I'd chose "Charlie."